


Reasons why Kei loves Kuroo Tetsurou

by MischievousCat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Krtsk are so inlove, M/M, Sappy, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:19:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousCat/pseuds/MischievousCat
Summary: It's not hard to love Kuroo Tetsurou, infact it's  the other way around. The cat captain is really loveable.





	Reasons why Kei loves Kuroo Tetsurou

It's not hard to love Kuroo Tetsurou, infact it's the other way around. The cat captain is really loveable.

That's why when Tetsurou asked him on a date during the last day of their training camp, Kei couldn't find it in himself to say no. Now, after a few years of dating. Kei could list numerous reasons of why he loves Tetsurou.

Here's a few... 

1\. Kei loves Tetsurou because his funny. Tetsurou has a great sense of humour, and he's sure many would agree. Kei loves how effortlessly Tetsurou makes him laugh by spouting out random pun and doing a lot of random shit. 

2\. Kei loves Tetsurou because he's petty and childish. He loves how the ravenette gets pouty when jealous and how carefree he is when having fun. 

3\. Kei loves Tetsurou because he's warm. Since their relationship started, Tetsurou has became Kei's personal heater. The blond would always be wrapped by the raven's arms when it gets too cold or their fingers would interwind if it's chilly. 

4\. Kei loves Tetsurou because he's sappy. He lovesaid all the cheesy pick up lines the raven throws at him. He loves all the sweet messages he write on their white board by the fridge. He loves all the romantic lines he memorized from the romance films they've watched. 

5\. Kei loves Tetsurou because he's annoying. He love how tetsurou would text him even though they're both sat on the couch. He loves him despite all the pranks the raven made.

6\. Kei loves Tetsurou because he's kind. The raven would often feed kittens on alleyways and teach children on how to play volleyball when he has the spare time. 

7\. Kei loves Tetsurou because he is selfless. He would always put Kei before himself. Tetsurou would give and give, even if sometimes he does not receive things back. 

8\. Kei loves Tetsurou because he is forgiving and understanding . Tetsurou would always remain calm during their arguments. He never got mad at the blond for closing himself off and shutting people down. Tetsurou would always, always, give him time and space. 

9\. Kei loves Tetsurou because he is himself, he's the sly bed headed stray cat that loves to annoy the hell out of him. 

10\. Kei loves Tetsurou because Tetsurou loves him too. As simple as that. 

The list of why Kuroo Tetsurou is loveable could go on and on and on, because It's really not hard to love Kuroo Tetsurou, infact, It is Tsukishima Kei who is hard to love, but despite that he knows that a certain black haired nerd loves him. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Kei, you love me right?"

"Of course I love you, stray cat"

"great! cause I love you too"

"Tetsu, we're getting married next week stop asking me if I love you"

"I know, I'm just making sure"

The blond cupped Tetsurou's cheeks "I love you Tetsu"

"I love you too Kei"


End file.
